Ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses are apparatuses configured to display an ultrasonic image through transmission and reception of ultrasound to and from a living organism. More specifically, with electronic scanning of ultrasonic beams, received frame data formed of a plurality of beam data items is generated. The individual beam data item is subjected to detection processing, logarithmic transformation, re-sampling (decimation) processing, and other processing. The received frame data (a plurality of beam data items) having been subjected to such processing is converted into display frame data (a plurality of line data items) by a scan converter module. The display frame data is then subjected to display processing by means of a video processor, and the display frame data which has been processed is displayed as an ultrasonic image on a display device. In the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, a re-sampler is provided upstream of the scan converter.